This invention relates to the sensing of fluid level and fluid flow and more particularly to a device for sensing forces exerted by fluids with reduced reliance on gravitational and inertial effects.
Devices proposed in the prior art for sensing fluid level and fluid flow have been based on mechanical linkages and movable parts which are subject to wear in operation and corrosion in use particularly in liquid environments. Such devices tend to be expensive to manufacture and difficult to install since their positioning in sensing fluid level or fluid flow is important to the operation of the device.
Devices of the prior art for sensing fluid level are basically different from devices of the prior art for sensing fluid flow in that devices of the prior art for sensing fluid level generally rely heavily on the force of gravity in their operation whereas devices of the prior art for sensing fluid flow, although they have substantial mass, are often designed to operate independently of the force of gravity. Thus, devices of the prior art for sensing fluid level and fluid flow are sensitive to inertial forces and tend to be unreliable when mounted on moving vehicles due to the inertial forces exerted thereon during operation of the vehicle.